A Delightful Surprise
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Mitch takes Sky to the mall to try a Cinnabon.


**A Delightful Surprise**

**Sky x Mitch**

**Rated K+ - One-shot**

**Mitch takes Sky to the mall to try a Cinnabon.**

"Mitch, where the hell are you taking me?"

There wasn't a response and Sky made an indignant noise. Mitch snorted slightly from ahead of him. Sky could see nothing. Mitch had come to his house, claiming he would take him somewhere for a surprise date and then proceeded to place a blindfold over his eyes. It was dark, and since it was the season of winter, Sky was cold, the only warmth coming from his boyfriend's hand. "Mitch." He whined, hoping to get an answer.

"Would you calm yourself Sky? It's just a bit farther." He pouted, the look not really looking like his normal puppy dog eyes because of the blindfold. "Sky, quit making that face; you look constipated." Sky made another face, one of many, and heard Mitch's giggle.

Mitch led Sky forward a few more steps, Sky beginning to bump into people anywhere he stepped. He was sure he was getting angry looks—maybe a few scared looks—as a few people dropped some of their bags. He gave them the most apologetic look he could manage, at least, where he assumed they people he bumped into were at. He was half tempted to ruin Mitch's surprise for him and remove the blindfold, but that would be mean. Not that it ever stopped him before though.

Sky lifted a hand to the blindfold, full intent to rip it off his face and see where the heck Mitch was taking him. But, a hand over his stopped his movements. "Why are you trying to ruin my surprise?"

The butter lover's heart nearly broke in two when he heard the dejected painfulness that Mitch's voice contained. He dropped his hand down to his side once more, sighing, "'M Sorry." Although he couldn't see Mitch, he didn't doubt that his boyfriend was smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Well, I'll forgive you since we're almost there."

Sky was lead through several turns and weaved through many crowds of people. They turned once more and Sky felt the immediate warmth and smelt many vendors of food within the area they arrived at. He guessed they were in the mall, at the food court. Sky wondered why the smaller brunette brought him here of all places. He was abruptly taken from his thoughts as Mitch pushed him into a chair, his legs bumping into the table painfully.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Can I take off the blind fold now?"

"No!"

Sky sighed as he reclined backwards in the chair he was pushed into. He guessed that Mitch was getting something from one of the food shops around here, something that he couldn't smell—the overpowering smell of pizza and cooking meat taking all his attention. He focused solely on those smells, hoping silently that Mitch was bringing something like that for him. It wasn't until he felt someone kick his leg that he grunted and looked up blindly.

"I have something for you to try." Sky opened his mouth shallowly, praying it wasn't going to be something disgusting. He felt something warm and moist slip up and past his lips. He instantly knew he hadn't ever tried something like this.

It tasted very familiar except different at the same time. There were hints of cinnamon and sugar, but there was a frosting on it that helped the treat slide down his throat, it leaving tingling warmth throughout his throat. He opened his mouth for another bite and Mitch giggled from across him. That made him tear the blindfold from his eyes and look at what Mitch just fed him. (Anytime Mitch giggled like that, it always meant no good.) He was surprised to see Mitch just holding a cinnamon roll.

Sky gave his boyfriend and incredulous look, simply staring at the cinnamon treat. "What? You once said that you have never had a Cinnabon cinnamon roll—especially fresh from the oven, still warm and moist. The frosting freshly poured over them, still smooth and helpful to slide down your throat."

"I freakin' love you," Sky stole the rest of the cinnamon roll from the brunette's hand and stuffed his face. Mitch laughed, eating his own cinnamon roll. Sky, licked his fingers free of frosting and told Mitch, "You do realize that you'll have to get me one of these things every day now right?" Mitch only shook his head and laughed harder.


End file.
